<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bed of Straw by Thirst4Chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206864">Bed of Straw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken'>Thirst4Chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Sex [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Living Scarecrows, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Barn, Sex on a Farm, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katelyn uses a magic book to bring a pair of raggedy scarecrows to life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Scarecrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spooky Sex [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bed of Straw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Latora vivi mortem! Latora vivi mortem! Latora vivi mortem!”</p><p>Closing the book, the farmer’s daughter took a step backwards and waited. The sun was setting over the horizon, and she could already hear the night insects begin to chirp as she stood there in the middle of her family’s cornfield. Before her stood two scarecrows, both propped up on wooden poles, and it was to them that Katelyn had been speaking.</p><p>The first scarecrow was Katelyn’s personal favorite, as it was the most realistic, dressed in an old sweater and overalls with torn gloves and muddy boots. Filled with straw until it almost burst, its head was little more than a burlap sack, albeit one with two holes for eyes that Katelyn had taken the time to cut out when she helped her father make it. Roger, she had named it.</p><p>The second scarecrow was older, more decrepit, and, in Katelyn’s opinion, somewhat frightening. It wore a tunic and faded jeans, but had no gloves or boots, revealing it had no hands or feet, merely bundles of straw. A farmer’s hat saw upon its head, and its sack of a head was dark and musty, its eyeholes sagging and its crooked mouth crudely stitched closed. This was the older of the two scarecrows, the one Katelyn’s father called Franklin.</p><p>Katelyn looked back and forth between the two scarecrows in anticipating, waiting for the magic words she has spoken to take effect. The freckled girl brushed aside some of her long red hair as she watched the solitary figures, hoping against hope that the book she held was as magic as her mother had once told her it was.</p><p>Wind whistled through the hearty stalks of corn, and their shadows lengthened as the sun continued to set…and yet nothing happened.</p><p>“Damn it all to hell!” Katelyn cursed, kicking at the soil beneath her with a dirty boot. She looked back into the ancient tome she had stolen from out of her mother’s closet and confirmed she had said the incantation correctly; it simply hadn’t worked. “Great. Now what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Katelyn’s parents had left for the weekend, gone to tend to Katelyn’s ailing grandparents, and wouldn’t be back until late Sunday. Katelyn had been left behind to care for the farm and take care of the animals, of course, which she was fine doing. She was a farmer’s daughter born and raised, not afraid to get dirty and always ready to pitch in at the drop of a hat.</p><p>Being left alone on the farm wasn’t what upset Katelyn. What upset Katelyn is that she hadn’t been this horny in what felt like <em>months</em>.</p><p>“And here I am without any boys around for miles,” the girl complained as she shut her mother’s book and frowned.</p><p>Indeed, that was why Katelyn had stolen into her mother’s room and taken the ancient tome in the first place. Her mother had told her once that, using the book, just about anything was possible: including bringing inanimate objects to life and bending them to your will. And Katelyn, her mind clouded by arousal, was trying to do just that.</p><p>Specifically, she was trying to bring two scarecrows to life in hopes that they would fuck her silly. The spell she chose didn’t only animate the nonliving, but also gave them certain…gifts. Gifts the girl could use to her advantage.</p><p>Unless, of course, her mother was full of shit and the book wasn’t magic at all, which seemed to be the case.</p><p>“Stupid book,” Katelyn whispered, giving Roger and Franklin one last look before she turned away and began to head back out of the cornfield. “Stupid scarecrows. Stupid goddamn <em>me</em> for ever thinkin’ this would work.”</p><p>With the farm animals all put away for the night and the farmhouse locked up tight, Katelyn made her way out of the cornfield and instead headed for the family’s barn as the sun continued to set behind her. Once inside, she climbed up the ladder to the hayloft, her personal hangout. Her father hated when she went up there, but he wasn’t around this weekend, so Katelyn saw nothing to stop her.</p><p>With a sigh, the girl flopped down onto the hay and straw covering every inch of the loft, already getting comfortable. She kicked off her boots and socks, but left on her baggy pink T-shirt and denim overalls; they, in addition to the hay, would be enough to keep her warm.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll try again in the mornin’,” Katelyn muttered to herself as she looked over to a nearby pile of hay where she had tossed her mother’s book. She yawned, already tired, and prepared to go to sleep early. After all, what else was there to do on a Friday night on the farm?</p><p>A few minutes later, the red-haired teenager was fast asleep.</p><p>Back in the cornfield, however, something was happening.</p><p>The scarecrow called Roger was the first to move, curling and then uncurling its gloved fingers, as though testing its flexibility. It made a rustling sound as it lifted its straw-filled head and looked around with eyes that weren’t truly eyes, merely holes cut into a burlap sack. Next to it, Franklin began to shift listlessly, its body stiffer and less flexible than Roger’s, but enough that it was gradually beginning to pull itself from the wooden pole upon which it had been placed.</p><p>It took a while, but eventually both scarecrows were standing stiffly upon the ground. The same force that brought them to life also granted them at least enough strength and rigidity to move around. More than that, it had granted each of them a brand new body part: a thick cock composed entirely of woven straw, soft enough to be flexible but hard enough to jut out lewdly. Their straw dicks throbbed, aching for attention.</p><p>And Roger and Franklin both knew exactly where to find that attention.</p><p>Katelyn was pulled from her light slumber by the sound of something rustling about in the hayloft. She groaned a little as she opened her eyes, then opened further upon spotting two shadowy figures moving towards her, having apparently climbed up the ladder without her hearing them even enter the barn in the first place. The girl was about to scream when the first of the figures shambled into the moonlight, revealing itself.</p><p>Roger! And Franklin! The scarecrows!</p><p>For one brief moment, Katelyn felt a jolt of fear deep in her heart as she realized what she had done: she had used a magic book to violate the very laws of nature and bring to life two shambling scarecrows. She had messed with forces beyond her comprehension, and all because she craved something she couldn’t have.</p><p>But that was only for a moment, as the next thought that shot through Katelyn’s mind was not only much simply but also, in her belief, cause for celebration: the ritual had worked!</p><p>It worked!</p><p>“Holy shit, it wougghhh!” Katelyn had begun to say just as the first of the scarecrows, Roger, finally reached her and then greeted her by unceremoniously shoving its crude dick right into the teenager’s mouth. The girl cried out at first, surprised, but then shortly thereafter accepted it and began to experiment by running her tongue up and down the woven straw of Roger’s dick.</p><p><em>This is what I asked for, after all</em>, Katelyn thought to herself as she slowly began to suck Roger’s throbbing straw cock. Intuitively, she knew neither of the scarecrows could orgasm, especially without any openings on their dicks – and even then, what would they ejaculate, straw?</p><p>But that didn’t mean Katelyn couldn’t have a little fun of her own.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Katelyn reached up to take hold of Roger’s stationary dick and then began to bob her head back and forth, pushing the cock in and out of her mouth as she adjusted to the size, texture, and taste of the supernatural shaft. The teenager hadn’t had a cock in her mouth in months, and now she fully intended to enjoy the one she had.</p><p>As the girl was learning how to properly suck Roger’s dick, Franklin was busily undoing the girl’s overalls. The scarecrow’s messy straw hands were rough on Katelyn’s body, but no more rough than the hay she had been sleeping in, and she moaned gently as she felt Franklin finally begin to tug off her overalls.</p><p>“Just a minute,” Katelyn said to Roger as she pulled its cock out of her mouth with a smile. Not wanting to waste any time, she took hold of her pink panties and then pulled them right off, exposing her bare ass and glistening cunt. Her baggy pink shirt came off next, leaving her in nothing but a similarly pink bra. “There, that’s better, ain’t it? You boys went to so much trouble gettin’ here, be rude of me not to reciprocate.”</p><p>Roger did not respond, but Franklin did, as though reading her mind, and Katelyn watched as the older and more frightening of the scarecrows sat down laid on its back in the hay, leaving its throbbing straw dick sticking straight up. It looked up at her after that, its saggy eyeholes boring into her pretty green eyes as it waited for its mistress to make the next move.</p><p>“Ooh, I know what you want,” Katelyn said slyly as she crawled over and then onto Franklin until she was straddling the scarecrow. She moaned gently as she felt the tip of Franklin’s straw cock rubbing against her wet pussy lips. “Take me for a ride, Franklin…”</p><p>And Franklin obeyed. Katelyn gasped in both pleasure and surprise as she felt Franklin’s messy straw hands reach up and take hold of her naked hips with a strength the girl hadn’t predicted. Slowly, carefully, the scarecrow began to lower the girl until the head of its supernatural cock was pressed against her dripping cunt…and then it brought her all the way down, burying itself to the hilt inside of the farmer’s daughter and causing the girl to cry out in pleasure.</p><p>“Oh, god!” Katelyn exclaimed as she felt Franklin’s straw cock fill her tight pussy. It was thicker than she had expected, and longer, stretching her like no cock ever had before, but doing so in such a <em>perfect</em> manner that the freckled girl immediately found herself falling in love with the sensation. It felt just like a real cock, too, albeit rougher and a little scratchier, and Katelyn knew right away she was in for the night of her life.</p><p>The girl wriggled her bare hips a bit at first, straddling Franklin with his straw cock hard up her cunt, adjusting to both its texture and size. Once she felt at least a little comfortable, she began lifting herself up and down, pushing and pulling Franklin’s cock in and out of her adolescent pussy without ever letting it leave entirely.</p><p>“Mmm, that’s good,” Katelyn moaned gently as she slowly began to ride Franklin, feeling the scarecrow’s straw hands still gripping her naked hips. “Yeah, just like that…”</p><p>Soon enough, Katelyn was happily bouncing on the scarecrow’s cock, gasping and moaning gently as she pressed her hands against its straw-filled chest to give herself better leverage. Franklin helped the girl move by guiding her hips, even occasionally reaching back farther to squeeze the girl’s tight little ass. It wasn’t long before her covered breasts began to bounce up and down ever so gently, their movement still restricted by the pink bra she wore.</p><p>It was just as Katelyn was getting into the rhythm of things that she heard a rustling sound and then looked up to see Roger shambling towards her. The teenager smiled as her favorite scarecrow came to a stop right in front of her, its fat straw cock jutting out at her lewdly.</p><p>“Feelin’ left out?” Katelyn asked softly, reaching out to take hold of Roger’s throbbing dick. “Don’t worry, I promise I didn’t forget about you…”</p><p>With that, Katelyn opened her mouth and then took almost the entirety of Roger’s cock inside of her, closing her eyes and moaning gently as she began to suck the scarecrow’s woven dick. She ran her tongue up and down its supernatural shaft, coating it in her saliva as she bobbed her head back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, taking more and more of into her mouth each and every time.</p><p>She did all this while still dutifully riding Franklin’s cock, her hips rolling and bucking as she moved up and down, move up and down, up and down, one hand on Franklin’s chest to balance while the other wrapped around Roger’s dick. The farmer’s daughter bounced happily on the scarecrow’s cock like a wanton whore, her cunt tightening around the artificial shaft as her nude body tried to milk as much pleasure out of it as was possible.</p><p>For how long it went on like that, Katelyn didn’t know, and Katelyn didn’t care. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift as she allowed herself to simply feel and be felt, to fuck and be fucked. She rolled her hips as she rode Franklin’s cock and bobbed her head as she sucked Roger’s dick. Eventually both of them were buried to the hilt inside of her, Katelyn moaning in pleasure as she felt Franklin ramming into her womb and Roger sliding into her throat.</p><p>“Mmm! Mmmm! Mmm…”</p><p>Despite everything, Katelyn began to notice the scarecrows displayed a rather amazing amount of autonomy as they went on, not only obeying her previous commands but appearing to put in some effort of their own as well. She never told Franklin to reach back with one scratchy hand and squeeze her bare ass, for example, but it happened nonetheless. She also never told Roger to take hold of the back of her head and begin thrusting forward into her mouth as she sucked the scarecrow’s dick, but it wasn’t long before she was practically deep-throating the woven cock as the scarecrow all but fucked her face.</p><p>Perhaps most surprisingly, the red-haired girl felt her eyes open in surprise when Roger reached around and deftly undid her bra, pulling it off and then tossing it onto a nearby pile of hay, releasing her ample breasts. It wasn’t long before they were bouncing up and down delightfully with the rest of the girl in time with her movements, her pink nipples standing erect as Roger’s rough hands began to grope and squeeze.</p><p>It was easy for Katelyn to lose herself in the pleasure of it all, her young pussy stuffed full of cock as she busily sucked off another. It felt so natural, so rewarded, so damn <em>perfect</em> that the girl resolved to definitely do this again in the future. She’d never taken two guys at once before, human or scarecrow, and she was falling in love with it already as she lifted herself up and down on Franklin’s dick, her bountiful breasts bouncing beautifully with every movement.</p><p><em>So damn glad I found that book</em>, Katelyn thought to herself as she took Roger’s cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth furiously. Franklin was the one manhandling her bouncing tits now, both of its rough hands lifted up and taking hold of a single breast each as the girl dutifully rode its supernatural shaft.</p><p>When Katelyn’s first orgasm hit, it came almost as a surprise to her, the pleasure having been building up so steadily since the moment the scarecrows first penetrated her that she barely registered it. She was in heaven already, as far as she was concerned, and it was almost as though she had forgotten the tiny knot of ecstasy building up in her center until it finally exploded.</p><p>“Mmmm!!” Katelyn moaned loudly, her mouth still wrapped around Roger’s straw cock as she came for the first time that night. Her cunt clamped down on Franklin’s thrusting cock, taking him deeper still, and her entire body shook and shuddered as unimaginable pleasure crashed over it in waves. The scarecrows merely watched on, their movements slowing and then ceasing.</p><p>A moment later, the farmer’s daughter finally pulled Roger’s cock out of her mouth as she practically fell onto Franklin’s chest, her chest heaving and her entire body covered in sweat.</p><p>“Huh…huh…oh, god…” Katelyn muttered, panting for breath even as she felt the cool night air caress her bare ass. Franklin was still buried to the hilt inside her quivering pussy, and she wriggled her hips a little to help steady herself, as though the tiny bursts of pleasure she felt from doing so would somehow help her focus.</p><p>Katelyn had just experienced the most powerful orgasm of her young life…and she had done so while being fucked by a pair of living scarecrows.</p><p><em>If only Daddy could see me now</em>, she thought to herself with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>The scarecrows were still waiting patiently by the time Katelyn gained the strength to sit back up and look at both of them, Franklin still lying on the ground beneath her as she straddled the figure and Roger still standing right in front of her with a thick and hardened cock.</p><p>“What do you say, boys? You up for another round?” Katelyn asked mischievously, knowing the scarecrows wouldn’t – couldn’t – reply. Indeed, the only response the girl received was Franklin thrusting up into her again, as if preparing her for another thorough pounding.</p><p>But Roger still stood there, standing in front of her awkwardly.</p><p>“Sorry, Roger, I don’t think my poor jaw can take anymore,” the girl told the scarecrow, pouting adorably as she did so. The spirit was willing, but the jaw was aching. “You just go on and do whatever you want to me, okay? So long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”</p><p>With that, Katelyn felt Franklin take hold of her bare ass and once again begin thrusting up into her tightening pussy, throwing the girl back into the ocean of pleasure she had only recently resurfaced from. As such, the girl paid little attention to Roger as the scarecrow slowly began to shamble around her until it was standing right behind her. A moment later, it had lowered itself to its knees, but it wasn’t until Katelyn felt the thick head of the scarecrow’s cock pressing against her asshole that she understood what it wanted to do.</p><p>When the girl had told Roger to do whatever it wanted to her, she imagined it would simply continue to play with her breasts or push its cock into one of her hands so she could jack it off. She most certainly had not considered that her favorite scarecrow might kneel down behind her and attempt to stick its cock in her butt while its companion was already pounding her pussy.</p><p>No, Katelyn had most certainly <em>not</em> taken that into consideration. But it didn’t mean she wanted it to stop, either!</p><p>“Oh, Roger, please, put it in my backdoor,” the girl begged, reaching back so she could better spread one of her asscheeks and present to Roger her third and final hole. “Give it to me…”</p><p>Katelyn gasped as she felt the head of Roger’s artificial cock push into her puckered anus, then moaned as the scarecrow continued to push itself deeper and deeper inside of her until it was buried to the hilt. Beneath them both, Franklin had momentarily paused its upward thrusting, allowing its companion to fully enter the teenager before it began moving again.</p><p>As mentioned before, Katelyn had never taken two guys at once before, and so she had certainly never experienced double-penetration before this auspicious night. But the moment the freckled girl with the long, red hair felt both her cunt and ass stuffed full of cock, she knew right away she had never felt better.</p><p>“Fuck me,” she whispered once she had finally adapted to the feeling of two cocks stuffed inside of her. “Fuck me, Franklin. Fuck me, Roger. Fuck me till I can’t see straight!”</p><p>Soon enough, the scarecrows were doing just that, both of them slamming their hardened cocks in and out of Katelyn as the teenager moaned and groaned and screamed between them. Franklin pounded her pussy as Roger rammed into her ass, both of them stretching the girl’s holes wider than ever before and pushing her into new boundaries of both pain and pleasure. The only thing that would have made it at all more enjoyable for Katelyn was to feel both of them cum together at the end, spilling their seed into her womb and bowels at the same time, but considering the circumstances…she was willing to try that with someone else another time.</p><p>With both Franklin and Roger slamming into the farmer’s daughter with increasing strength and speed, it wasn’t long before Katelyn came a second time, both her cunt and ass tightening around the artificial cocks pounding into her young body. She screamed aloud as she came, her entire body shuddering as she felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over her.</p><p>And then she came again a third time only minutes later.</p><p>And then a fourth time.</p><p>And then again. And again. And again.</p><p>They fucked all through the night, the three of them, until Katelyn was little more than a sloppy mess and the hay beneath her was soaking wet from her own juices. By the time morning came around and the sun began to rise, both Roger and Franklin had each been in every one of Katelyn’s holes multiple times, and often while fucking the girl at the same time. Not being properly alive, the scarecrows never tired, never slowed, never stopped, allowing the teenager to get fucked again and again and again until she literally couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“You boys really know how to show a girl a good time,” Katelyn commented as she finally felt the warmth of the sun caress her sore and weary body. She laid on the wet hay, much of it already stuck to her, smiling as she was finally able to rest.</p><p>Her breasts were red and raw from squeezing, her jaw was aching, and both her cunt and ass were practically on fire, but she couldn’t have been happier. Tired the girl may have been, but more than anything else…she was <em>satisfied</em>. An entire night of being fucked over and over and over again had finally quelled the disquiet deep within Katelyn, and she couldn’t remember a time she had enjoyed herself more.</p><p>Indeed, the girl was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt Roger’s gloved hand rest on her foot, causing her to open her eyes and look up. The scarecrow was kneeling at her feet, its straw cock as hard as ever and its hollow eyes staring at her pleadingly.</p><p>“Oh, alright,” Katelyn said with a smile and blush, spreading her legs once again and holding her arms out so she could better embrace her straw lover as he prepared to penetrate her yet again. “Not like I got anythin’ else to do till Mom and Dad come home…”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>